A seat belt is detachably mounted via its plug-in latch to the vehicle body by means of a seat belt buckle. Especially belt buckles are known which are provided as connecting elements for temporary mounting of a seat belt system, for instance in the case of variable single seats of a van. Belt buckles of this type are intended to prevent erroneous release of the belt buckle.
It is the object of the invention to provide a compact seat belt buckle preventing erroneous release of the locking member.